


无价拍品

by Jade_Suu



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Suu/pseuds/Jade_Suu





	无价拍品

【周迦】无价拍品

又名：夫妻双双把家还

·脑洞5分钟，起名一小时~  
·两周年礼装衍生，现代paro，某种意义上的道德颠覆，非常谐，飞速行驶的车。  
·OOC！OOC！OOC！私设相当多！相当多！相当多！重要的事情说三次！两个人非常恩爱！  
·双大佬，迪厅扛把子（不是）。  
·我的本意就是想让他俩上床……谁知道为什么脑洞两百字会变成这么长啊……_(:з」∠)_

·如果可以的话请继续，如果你感到不适请举手示意工作人员OTZ

 

这是一个阿周那负责赚钱养家，迦尔纳负责貌美如花的故事。

 

故事开始之前我们先交代一下：其实阿周那和迦尔纳都是有正经工作的。

瞅见没？这座城市最大的那家律师事务所——阿周那的。

再往那边看，那条巷子里最小的那家花店——迦尔纳的。

白天的阿周那，西装革履，整个事务所里肤色最黑，却永远要穿最骚的白。明明俩眼睛都是5.0的，却总是在鼻梁子上卡一副金丝眼镜，皮鞋擦得锃亮，裤线熨得笔挺妥帖没有一丝褶皱。办事干净利落雷厉风行，甚至走路都带着风。客户面前见人说人话，见鬼说鬼话，能把方的说成圆的，尖的说成苶的。用事务所里库丘林的话说，就“活脱一副斯文败类的嘴脸”。这话没多久就传到阿周那耳朵里，当月库丘林得到了最多的加班和案子。在库丘林叫苦不迭时，阿周那背地里阴恻恻一笑——没错他就是这么睚眦必报。

再说迦尔纳，一副好皮相却总是不精心打理自己的仪容。一头白毛肆意生长，过长的刘海时不时就挡住眼睛。而这时的他，总会毫不在意地挥舞起收拾花圃的大剪子，对着自己挡害的头发咔嚓咔嚓就是几剪子，着实把花店里兼职的小姑娘伊丽莎白吓得不轻，他却毫不在意地揉揉被头发茬扎到的眼睛，把剪掉的头发用脚划拉划拉，再扫进一旁的垃圾袋里。完成了这一系列行云流水的操作后，他继续弯着腰，猫着身子给自己温室里侍弄的花花草草松土剪枝。不过，回到家后的迦尔纳就会被他那个有某种强迫症的男朋友按在凳子上强行修剪被他搞得狗啃过一样的发型。迦尔纳不得不皱着眉头接受男朋友啰里吧嗦的数落：“你看看你这搞得什么鬼发型？你怎么没给自己剪成西瓜〇郎啊！”

——对了，迦尔纳的男朋友就是阿周那。

之前我们讲过，他们白天是有“正经”工作的，那是不是就代表他们晚上有着什么“不正经”的工作呢？这当然不会意味着夜里他们两个会变成拯救世界的魔法少女，也不会变成什么酷炫的神偷大盗。他们只是一不小心从父辈那里继承了一个黑手党家族而已，还一不小心掌管了很多家族旗下大大小小的产业以及各种货物流通的港口，一不小心，手底下还有着无数的小弟。

然而家族生意都是阿周那一个人出面经手，迦尔纳空有一个大佬名头，名存实亡。他每天懒洋洋，既不过问家族生意，也不过问收入支出。虽然看起来身材瘦弱皮肤白皙，只有少数家族高层干部才知道迦尔纳很能打，如果他想他甚至可以把包括阿周那在内的任何一个人按在地上揍，然而这样的迦尔纳却并不想做大佬，他闲云野鹤一样保持着他与世无争的风骨。

“我不太喜欢那种场合。”当阿周那和迦尔纳提起下个月就要来临的每年一度的各家族酒会时，仰躺着靠在枕头上举着手机玩着弱智消消乐游戏的迦尔纳如是说，“我还是更喜欢待在我的花店里。”

阿周那正趴在床上用笔电浏览着各种家族生意的账目表，听闻这话他发出一声冷哼。

“这可由不得你，平时的生意都不用你出面，但每年这个时候不管怎样你都必须去露个脸。”  
说罢，阿周那漆黑的眼珠子滴溜溜转了一圈，视线锁定住了迦尔纳宽松的睡衣下摆。

被盯得有些发毛的迦尔纳伸过大长腿，打算把自己明显意图不轨的男朋友踹下床。而阿周那早有防备，没等他踹就自己一翻身滚下床，侧过身把笔电安置在地毯上一个不会被波及的角落后，他一跃而起，矫健得像一只捕食的猎豹，一把拽过迦尔纳掀起他松垮宽大的睡衣下摆就在他腰侧啃了起来……

最后的结果自然是两个人消耗了N多的套套，迦尔纳换来一身吻痕齿痕，阿周那换来后背上和脖子上的好几道抓痕。

第二天迦尔纳的花店没有开门，他决定给自己放个假，蒙着脑袋睡个天昏地暗。而阿周那心情愉悦地哼着小曲，在清晨沐浴时感受到头上的洗发水泡沫夹杂在热水中，冲刷着后背激起了小小的刺痛。阿周那咧了咧嘴，透过镜子看到自己后背的惨状后，他二话没说，顶着脑袋上没冲干净的泡沫出来，强行把迦尔纳从被子中刨出来，并给他剪了指甲。

这只是最平凡不过的一个早晨。

 

他们两个的公寓就坐落在他们罩着的某个场子楼上。

那是一家只有熟客领路才能找得到的地下夜店，甚至连招牌都没有。破旧的红色铁皮大门上还有各种意义不明的涂鸦，外表上看就像一家倒闭了的汽车修理厂，里面却别有洞天，奢华无比。这样一家低调奢华的夜场，里面的陈设从纯皮椅面的定制吧台椅到洗手间里锃光瓦亮的黄铜水龙头，夜场里每一件设备和装潢都是阿周那亲自挑选把关的，彰显出不凡的品味。

每晚场子里音乐的震耳欲聋，舞池里各种身上绑着荧光手环脸上擦着光粉的男男女女high起来都不回家。然而隔音设备极其优秀，在外面一点也听不出里面日复一日经历着彻夜不休的狂欢。

阿周那每天都会例行地在自己的夜店里巡视一圈，和包厢里的熟客打打招呼，在吧台喝杯自调酒什么的。而几乎每天这个时候，楼上公寓里的迦尔纳都在家里裹着被子呼呼大睡——他总是一副睡不饱的懒懒散散的样子，其中99％的过错都应该算在罪魁祸首阿周那头上，由于阿周那的所求无度，迦尔纳总是会抓紧任何阿周那不在眼前的机会疯狂补眠。

其实迦尔纳并不讨厌酒会和嘈杂，毕竟酒会上有很多他喜欢吃的东西。为女性准备的甜品和冷盘都是他的最爱，但是阿周那却总是禁止他吃太多甜食。刨去酒会上的美食暂且不论，性格直率的迦尔纳不会说漂亮话恭维别人，倘若是无需面对一些不怀好意的刺探和不着边际的尬聊的话，他还是很乐意自己一个人猫在屋子的角落享用一些糖分过度所以阿周那不愿意买给他的点心的。

迦尔纳知道今年的酒会会由自己的家族主办，即便阿周那表现得游刃有余，迦尔纳也能感觉到他藏在心底的焦虑——毕竟自己从不插手家族的事业，这些乱七八糟的工作就都落在阿周那一个人身上，他还是个完美主义的强迫症，眼里不揉一点沙子，迦尔纳知道他背负着很大的压力，因为阿周那绝不会容许酒会之后在其他家族口中落下一点话柄。

如果和自己上床能帮助他缓解压力的话，那么迦尔纳是乐意帮他这点小忙的。

眼看着酒会将至，选址，装潢布置，酒会宾客的邀请等等一系列杂事搅得阿周那脾气暴躁，这些暴躁和焦虑酝酿到回到家见到迦尔纳的那一刻后就会迅速发酵成性欲，两个礼拜不到，迦尔纳发现床头柜里囤积的安全套成指数锐减，各种令人脸红心跳的成人玩具则成倍数增加。

眼瞅着距离酒会还有三天。

在消耗掉最后剩下的套套和润滑剂后，腰酸又头痛的迦尔纳拧开床头灯，拄着腮帮子看着死死搂着他的腰、睡得一脸餍足的阿周那。他沉默了片晌，最后还是认命地关掉了灯重新躺下并决定明天去买新的安全套。

等迦尔纳起床的时候，阿周那已经出门了，并且在保温壶里给迦尔纳留了热牛奶，微波炉里也留了三明治，迦尔纳叼着三明治烤的酥脆的边读着阿周那贴在冰箱上的便条，上面说明了他今晚大概会晚归，晚餐可以不用等他一起。

于是迦尔纳在花店里待得很晚，月亮已经爬上枝头他才不紧不慢的收工打烊，他的花店距离公寓不远，但是由于家里的安全套储备严重不足，所以迦尔纳决定绕个远去一下超市，除了采购一些生活用品之外还可以再买些水果和食材。

然而他刚走了没几步，忽然听得耳边有细碎的脚步声迫近，迦尔纳下意识地回头想要一探究竟，暗处没有路灯的巷子里忽然突然窜出两个穿着黑衣服的人，其中一个迅速用手帕掩住了他的口鼻，迦尔纳只感到手帕冰冷又湿润。

——是乙醚……

他在闻到一阵难以言说的甜味之后就迅速失去了意识。

两名黑衣人将昏睡过去的迦尔纳搬运到一辆不起眼的黑色SUV后座上。两个人一人点了支烟，站在车边抽着。

黑衣人A：“你确定我们没抓错人吧？这就是老大要找的那个？”  
黑衣人B：“错不了，白得晃眼的一脑袋白头发，瘦得和竹竿似的，还开着花店，绝对错不了，这就是那个阿周那的小情人。”  
黑衣人A：“老大抓这么个瘦了吧唧的小白脸干什么？”  
黑衣人B：“嗨呀你管那么多干嘛？那个阿周那抢了老大的生意，老大想给他添点堵呗~我们就负责抓人，其他破事儿也不是咱哥俩该管的。”  
黑衣人A：“啧……这阿周那居然喜欢男人啊，口味挺独特啊！”  
黑衣人B：“少他妈废话，老大交代了，这小子是他重要的‘客人’，容不得半点闪失，走吧，开车。”

两人熄灭烟头，不再交谈，黑色的SUV绝尘而去消失在夜色中。

亲自监工酒会会场的装潢布置到深夜的阿周那拖着疲惫的身躯独自开车回到家，他需要一头扎在迦尔纳那不算宽阔也绝对不柔软的胸膛上补充能量。然而当他回到家，却发现家里却没有开灯，厨房、卧室、浴室都没有人。

——难道说还没回来？又在店里睡着了？

带着这样的疑惑，阿周那打了迦尔纳的手机——关机，没人接。他跑到楼下的夜店问了管事的人，当晚也没人见到迦尔纳。阿周那连车都没开，撒开腿就往迦尔纳的花店跑，他指望迦尔纳只是在花店里睡着忘记了时间，然而当他气喘吁吁跑到花店门口时，等待他的只有冷冰冰的卷帘门。小花店早已打烊，迦尔纳显然并不在店内。

以前从来没有发生过这种事情，阿周那有些慌了神，他打理整齐的头发被夜风吹得乱糟糟，向来整齐的西装也因为剧烈的跑动变得褶皱。他低声骂了句脏话，掏出手机立即给手底下的人打电话：“找！给我找人！挖地三尺也得给我找出来！找不到迦尔纳谁也不许给我睡觉！！”

这一晚上，不仅手底下人没捞着休息，阿周那自己也一夜没合眼，眼底通红都是血丝，他皱着眉头在事务所办公室里对着电话坐了整整一夜。

当天快亮的时候，阿周那总算接到了手下的电话。说是迦尔纳被千界树家族的某个旁支给拐走了。

阿周那大为光火——一个二流的家族，还是旁支，居然绑人绑得这么明目张胆，竟敢绑到他头上！然而更可气的还在后面，电话里的手下小弟明显听出老大的不悦，战战兢兢地说出了一件令阿周那气的牙疼的事。

“……他们似乎，有意要在商政黑白两道的某个地下拍卖会把……把迦尔纳先生当做商品去拍卖——”

阿周那直接摔了电话，他瞪着通红的眼睛深呼吸平静了两分钟，又拿起电话回拨过去，交代手下不管用什么手段，都要给他弄一张拍卖会的请柬。

交代完一切，天边都已泛起了鱼肚白，阿周那往椅子上一瘫，长长地出了一口气，用手挡住了眼睛仰过头去。

“混蛋，这是什么俗套的戏码……”

阿周那自言自语道，他倒是不会太担心迦尔纳的安危——毕竟迦尔纳虽然看起来瘦弱，但实际上并不是什么省油的灯。两个人小时候便在一起，一言不合经常会动起手来，就算是身高相仿的阿周那还比迦尔纳重个十多斤，打架的时候也仍占不到什么便宜。

迦尔纳不是什么挨打受气的主，不吹牛的说，真动起手来一个打十个，可能吃亏的还是那群吃了熊心豹子胆掳他的人。可是眼下，烂俗小说里才会出现的戏码居然发生了——地下拍卖？认真的吗？

阿周那不是不知道迦尔纳有一副好皮相，罕见的白发白肤，精致的五官，还有那双翠色的眼睛……阿周那焦躁地猜测，如果对方知道迦尔纳真正的身家，断然是不敢这么随意把他掳走的。准是因为对方曾经见过自己带着迦尔纳出席过一些酒会场合，误把不掺和家族生意的另一位隐藏BOSS当做了自己的男宠之类的。那么这次的拍卖估计不仅仅是相中了迦尔纳稀罕的外貌，还有想要折辱阿周那的意思。

阿周那大过天际的脑洞不自觉地幻想到万一迦尔纳被买给什么脑满肠肥的暴发户老色狼……这让他浑身过电似的打了个哆嗦——他绝对不会允许这种事情发生！后天晚上就是家族酒会，在那之前迦尔纳必须完好无损地回到自己身边。

 

当阿周那带着手下来到举行的拍卖会的所谓“地下拍卖场”时，他忍不住按了按抽动的额角。

——这种一看就高调浮夸的俱乐部哪里像什么地下场所！

一栋白色的巴洛克风格建筑门前还立着夸张的罗马石柱，门额上还装饰着大型颜色各异的彩灯。充满了暴发户的风格，招摇至极，品位低下。

“啧……”大半夜戴着墨镜穿着白西装的阿周那忍不住咂舌，还没等他做出什么评价，身后的手下就递上一本支票簿，阿周那不禁挑起了眉，“干嘛？我要这东西干嘛？”

“老板，这……您去参加拍卖会总要带现金或者支票吧？”

阿周那气不打一处来，他恨不得把支票簿塞进不懂事的手下嘴里，最终他还是忍住了狂躁没有发作，只是露出了一个脸上还带着青筋的笑容。

“哪儿有人会付钱给偷东西的人买回本来就属于自己的东西的道理！你倒是说说你觉得迦尔纳值多少钱啊？啊——？”

“对、对不起老板，是我失言了——”手下连忙知趣的把支票簿收起来，等待着阿周那接下来的命令。

“罢了罢了，”阿周那摆摆手，“我自己进去，等我的信号你们就进来。”

“是！”

 

孤身一人走进那幢白色建筑内，向侍者递交了邀请函的阿周那，得到了一个装饰着孔雀羽毛华丽得过分的多米诺面具，带好面具的他顺着侍者的指引，走过一条通往地下的楼梯。

——搞什么，盖这么大的房子居然只是个幌子吗？结果还真是字面意义上的“地下”拍卖啊！

阿周那忍不住腹诽着，走下楼梯，是一间宽广的地下石室，石室内侧居然还搭建了一个夸张的舞台，舞台中间似乎还安装了某种升降装置。

——吐槽人手明显不够了……

阿周那在面具背后翻了个白眼，找了个人少的角落落座。

当身着晚礼服，脸上都带着多米诺面具的男男女女纷纷落座，石室内浮夸的舞台突然拉开大幕，在周围人群的起哄和笑声中，一个身材矮胖，留着好笑的小胡子且同样带着面具穿着白色燕尾礼服的男人登场了。

“各位先生女士，欢迎光临鄙寒舍，今晚拍卖的商品同往常一样都是罕见的珍玩，此外鄙人我前几天突然偶得一件完美的艺术品，将会放在本次拍卖会的压轴环节，所以请各位小心，不要一下子把钱都花光了哦！”

台下忍不住哄笑了起来，接下来，就有各式各样的拍品被一件件展示拍卖，台下的来宾就像是和参与普通拍卖会一样举牌竞价。但是，阿周那清楚，台上的每一件拍品，不是通过走私的方式得来的，就是一些各国失窃的美术品和墓葬品，这毫无疑问，是个黑拍卖场所。关于台上那个以主人口吻讲话的胖子，恐怕就是绑架了迦尔纳的幕后元凶。

阿周那这个人，有时候太过焦虑就会开始胡思乱想。他对那些失窃、走私的珍玩丝毫不感兴趣，漫不经心地观看着一件件稀罕之物被展出，被人竞价拍卖。但是随着时间的推移他开始逐渐焦虑起来，胃就像是被一只手狠狠攥住一样，不知等一下迦尔纳会以什么样的姿态出现在这个舞台上。

——万一……万一这老变态给迦尔纳灌点春药，再蒙上眼睛衣服大敞四开，屁股里塞着跳蛋按摩棒之类的情趣玩具，然后被关在笼子里怎么办？

——万一迦尔纳被换上女仆装……嗯……或者是旗袍？情趣水手服……怎么办？

——万一……

阿周那尴尬地变换了一下坐姿交叠着双腿，那些糟糕的幻想让他的下体有些无法言说的兴奋。还没等阿周那把自己脑子里那些带着颜色的幻想都从里到外倒腾出来，戴着面具的胖子就已经再度走上台来，一句话就把神游中的阿周那喊回了魂儿。

“——女士们先生们！接下来就是今天大家期待许久的重中之重，完美的艺术品！希望各位口袋里还有足够的钞票！”已经说过一次的笑话台下并没有很多人捧场买账，胖子尴尬地咳了一下，掏出了一个遥控器，按下开关，“请看——本世纪最完美的艺术品呦！！”

只见舞台熄灭了所有的灯光，只余下一条灯柱打在舞台中间，那地面上的活板门打开，阿周那坐直身子屏住呼吸，他的手指甲已经抠进座椅的皮质扶手，他手心冒汗，目不转睛地盯着台上。从那个升降装置中缓缓而出，俨然升上来一口水晶的棺材……

群众中传来“哦——”的惊呼声，这些惊呼将阿周那的疑惑完全盖过了，他在众人的窃窃私语中扭曲了表情。

——哈？？？？？

阿周那觉得他眼睛再睁大一点，眼珠子就得掉地上。他妄想中被关在笼子里赤身裸体被成人玩具凌虐得混乱不堪的迦尔纳就像是烟雾一样噗的一下幻灭了，取而代之的是眼前直立着的那口水晶棺。

诚然，水晶棺材里毫无疑问是迦尔纳，这倒是不假。他的身体似乎是被皮带捆在了棺底，身下垫着红色的天鹅绒毯子，衣着完整，就是他平时习惯穿着的红衬衫和米驼色长裤，身上连点外伤都没有。要不是他的睫毛随着呼吸还在上下震颤，那副熟睡的模样阿周那再熟悉不过，不然他可能就要以为这变态死胖子给迦尔纳吃了什么毒苹果，迦尔纳的睡颜看起来无辜又纯洁，也许就差一件蕾丝洋装，就能伪装一下小女孩的睡前童话中的公主。

——业余……

阿周那翻着白眼在脑海里对愚鲁的绑架者进行吐槽。

——恐怕只是喂了安眠药吧……真是的，绑架这么好看的人，居然连点春药都没灌！还好意思说自己是黑社会？！

“女士们先生们，这是鄙人刚刚得到的珍贵‘艺术品’请各位放心，绝对生龙活虎，刚刚得到他的时候甚至还打伤了我的两名手下。由于‘艺术品’珍贵的外貌，重新让他陷入沉睡花了不少功夫，这才没在‘艺术品’身上造成外伤。关于这点，就请今晚出价最高的幸运儿回去慢慢检查了——”

胖子的话音刚落，群众里就有人发出了猥琐的笑声，接下来就是疯狂的竞价，甚至已经有人按耐不住一般把一打一打的钞票往舞台上抛掷……

阿周那坐在角落，支着下巴，目光牢牢盯着水晶棺中迦尔纳的睡颜。

——可恶，明明是来救他的，他却睡得那么无辜。

环视一圈疯狂竞价的男男女女，他们眼中都充斥着浑浊的欲望。看着他们不停举起手中竞价牌一次次叫价的样子，阿周那只感到恶心、反胃。

——开什么玩笑啊！  
——收起你们的臭钱吧……  
——迦尔纳的价值怎么可能是钞票可以衡量的？别侮辱人了你们这群混蛋！

阿周那掏出手机，从容地按下了回拨键。几分钟后，大批的人马涌入石室，混乱的尖叫声，打砸声不绝于耳。狼狈逃窜的男男女女，跌跌撞撞。打碎的酒杯碎片、滴滴答答流淌了一地的红酒，不知是谁遗落的高跟鞋……地下拍卖会场一片狼藉的景象。

阿周那摘掉多米诺面具，他仍然安稳地坐在角落，对周围的混乱充耳不闻。

现场的人几乎逃光了，只留下既是主人又是司仪的胖子抱着头，跪在舞台角落瑟瑟发抖。

徐步绕开地上的狼藉，阿周那迈开长腿一步跨上舞台，他对缩在角落的胖子视若无睹，径直走向水晶棺，打开棺盖，解开固定住迦尔纳身体的皮带，没有束缚支撑的迦尔纳立刻双膝一软向前扑倒，阿周那眼疾手快地张开怀抱接住了迎面倒下来的迦尔纳，他盯着那张毫无防备的睡脸看了好一会儿，然后，他伸出手掐着迦尔纳柔软的脸颊，白发的青年发出不舒服的呜咽声，却在药物作用下还沉浸在睡梦里，好看的眉头拧在一起，小幅度地轻轻摇晃着脑袋，似乎想要躲开阿周那毫不留情的掐捏。

“混蛋，这样还能睡得这么沉，看我回去怎么收拾你……”阿周那凑在迦尔纳耳边小声嘀咕着，然后他换了个方便的姿势，打横把迦尔纳抱了起来。他跳下舞台，两旁的手下给他让出一条路来。走到门口的阿周那突然回过头，冲着舞台角落还在发抖的胖子露出了一个令人胆寒的笑容。

“这场lost and found的游戏我玩得很愉快，可是有些东西最终还是物归原主比较好，落到别人手里怕不是要遭到诅咒的……您说对吗？——戈尔德·穆吉克·千界树先生。”

“呀……这一切都是误、误会——”突然被点名道姓，缩在墙角的胖子支支吾吾地开口道。

“无妨，戈尔德先生。”抱着迦尔纳的阿周那转过身，头也不回地踏出石室的大门，“改日我阿周那一定会亲自备上谢礼，感谢您为我带来这一场‘精彩的’游戏……”

 

嘱咐了随行的手下让他们调查今晚参与拍卖竞价迦尔纳的宾客身份后，阿周那小心翼翼地把迦尔纳塞进车子的副驾驶，为他放平车座系好安全带，亲自开车载着自己昏睡的恋人回家。一路上他都尽量让车行驶得平稳，而当车子即将开到属于他们的公寓楼下，迦尔纳突然张开了眼睛坐起身来，他碧色的眸子里居然写满了神清气爽——显然，他这一觉睡得够久的，居然还睡得很踏实！似乎是把前几日由于和阿周那过度进行某种运动所造成的疲惫都一扫而空了。

迦尔纳精神抖擞地扳正车座，坐直身子，在阿周那略显惊讶的目光中，他薄唇微启吐出一个字来——

“饿。”

阿周那一个急刹停了车，他把脑袋垂在方向盘上，肩膀颤抖了大概15秒左右——天色很黑阿周那脸色也很黑，虽然看不清他的表情，但他大概是气的……

“阿周那……”迦尔纳拍拍他的肩膀，脸上写满担忧。“你肚子疼吗？”

“……你的心到底是有多大啊！被人绑架不说，我给你带回来你看见我第一句话居然是告诉我你饿了？！”阿周那气不打一处来，他大声地冲着一脸莫名其妙的迦尔纳吼道，可声音里似乎还掺杂了某种委屈的哽咽，让这份愤怒大打折扣。

迦尔纳的肚子咕噜噜地应景叫了起来，他皱着眉揉了揉腹部，偏过脑袋看起来那么的无辜。

“阿周那，我被绑架大概30个小时没有吃东西了，真的很饿。”

“……………………”阿周那大概是快要永久性地把黑眼仁翻进脑袋里似的，一个世纪性漫长的大白眼之后，他还是老实地发动了汽车，开向家附近的快餐店，口中还不自觉地啰嗦着，“真是败给你了……”

 

阿周那坐在床上，弓着腰，手肘拄在膝盖上，双手指尖交叉。

他在思考，事情怎么会变成这样。

浴室里水声哗啦哗啦，那是迦尔纳在洗澡——他表现得完全不像刚刚被绑架过，仿佛只是出了趟门那样自然。刚刚在快餐厅里，他一个人吃掉了四个汉堡，阿周那就坐在那里心情复杂地看着他鼓着腮帮子像只贪婪进食的花栗鼠。迦尔纳看起来精神抖擞并且食欲旺盛，而阿周那则眼里布满血丝——毕竟他为了迦尔纳一夜没合眼，照这么看起来真不知道到底他们两个谁是被绑架过的人。

阿周那磨着牙，盯着浴室门上蒙着的水汽，他在前去救迦尔纳的途中幻想过好几种英雄救美一样的桥段——被喂了春药的迦尔纳被他抱在怀里哭唧唧甜腻腻地要亲亲要抱抱要大鸡鸡插屁屁的画面根本没发生！阿周那甚至都准备好在车里来一发了，然而现实生生将他的幻想撕裂，他开始怀疑起这群人到底是不是黑社会，到底有没有作为绑架犯的资质，毕竟迦尔纳，长得那么漂亮啊……

浴室里的水声停了，片刻后，浴室门打开来，迦尔纳穿着阿周那买给他的黑色真丝睡衣，擦着头发走出来，饱食过的他看起来心情愉悦，他走过来坐在阿周那身边。

“抱歉，热水被我用光了，你要洗澡的话怕是要再等一会儿了。”

温热的、带有水汽的身体贴着自己，阿周那能嗅到迦尔纳留兰香和罗勒气息的洗发露的味道，温暖又熟悉，他不由得感到下腹窜起一股热流，自己失而复得的恋人眼下近在咫尺，明明刚刚被绑架过却一副事不关己的样子令他甚是火大，阿周那觉得自己简直怒从心头起恶向胆边生，他猛地站起来一把把迦尔纳按倒在床上。

“——迦尔纳！你这家伙到底有没有点自觉？”

“？？”面对阿周那突如其来的愤怒和质问，迦尔纳又摆出了一副困惑的表情，他不知道阿周那要对他被绑架这件事生气多久，正当他在腹中小心地措辞想要安抚阿周那的时候，对方眼神一暗，并且迅速抽掉了裤腰带，危险地将腰带对折起来。

迦尔纳眼神瞬间犀利警觉起来，他立刻伸手攥住阿周那握着裤腰带的手腕：“你要干嘛？”

阿周那从鼻子里冷哼出声，他露出森白的牙齿，给了迦尔纳一个没好气的笑容，这让迦尔纳忍不住缩了缩脖子。

“干嘛？——当然是揍你！”说着他就压着迦尔纳的肩膀，扬起皮带假意要往迦尔纳屁股上招呼。

“凭什么！”不屈不挠奋力扭动着身体的迦尔纳甩着头发上的水珠据理力争，“我又不是——”

话还没来得及说完，后半句就被阿周那掐灭在喉咙里了。阿周那卡着迦尔纳的下巴吮吸着他的嘴唇，柠檬草薄荷牙膏的味道让他愈发渴望迦尔纳的身体。刚刚他拿来吓唬迦尔纳的皮带被他扔在床下，现在他那只手里捏着的，是消瘦的迦尔纳依旧滚圆的小屁股，隔着薄薄一层真丝睡裤，陷进掌中触感温暖又有弹性、饱满的肉的触感告诉阿周那——迦尔纳里面没有穿内裤。

“唔——嗯~~”空气被阿周那尽数夺走而感到窒息的迦尔纳艰难地喘息着推开吸盘一样的阿周那，两人唇舌间扯出一条亮晶晶的银丝，看起来无比色情。然而迦尔纳脑袋摇得像是拨浪鼓，几乎要把拒绝二字写在他背后的空气上，发梢间没擦干的水珠都尽数甩到了阿周那脸上，在对方不悦地眯着眼睛躲避水珠的飞溅时，他大声拒绝，“我不要做！前天你不知满足地用光了最后一枚安全套，今天没有安全套了。”

“呵…”阿周那轻声嗤笑着，他抬手卡住迦尔纳的脖子，让他没法继续像个落水的猫一样到处甩水珠，他舔了舔嘴唇，让迦尔纳看着自己刚刚从他嘴里夺走的津液是如何被他舔掉吞下，这让迦尔纳觉得自己的男朋友此刻看起来才更像是凶恶的绑架犯。

眼下这个“凶恶的绑架犯”凑近他相对敏感的耳朵，把湿热暧昧的气息全喷在他耳廓上，让那里染上一层薄桃色。

“没有安全套了是吗？”

“…………嗯……”迦尔纳闷声应着。

“那我就全都射进你肚子里，咕噜咕噜的，让我的精液把你填的满满的，让你可以怀上我的孩子——”说着，阿周那的手指情色地游走在迦尔纳的屁股上，隔着薄薄一层真丝睡裤，指尖连带着那层布料一起顶弄着那处小洞。

“……阿周那，”面对阿周那毫无羞耻一般讲出的情人间的荤话，迦尔纳皱起眉毫不留情地指摘道，“我没有可以怀孩子的那套设备。”

“啧……”阿周那发出一声失望地咂舌，显然这个回答让他很不满意。于是他发泄似的啃咬着迦尔纳泛红的耳垂，舌尖模仿着性交的频率戳弄着他的耳廓内侧，这让迦尔纳忍不住浑身颤栗。

阿周那的指尖已经勾开迦尔纳睡裤的裤腰，暧昧地磨蹭着他尾椎骨的位置，他沉声在迦尔纳耳边说道：“你知道吗，当你每次不解风情地令我难堪时，我都会想要狠狠地干你——”

 

迦尔纳觉得自己的男朋友虽然平素行为举止都优雅得挑不出一点毛病，但是一旦面对自己时，他总是会表现出控制欲极强显得有些蛮不讲理的一面。也不是说这样的特殊对待有什么不好，但一旦这种疯狂变成所求无度的房事之后，即便是个人都会觉得难以应付。

似乎是想要迦尔纳立即补偿自己彻夜未眠而积攒下来的性欲一般，阿周那将自己对于“绑架”所产生的性幻想一股脑地发泄出来——

眼下，迦尔纳正仰躺在床上，他上半身的睡衣被大敞四开地打开来，阿周那不曾把他的睡裤完全剥下来，而是让带着橡皮筋的裤腰卡在他膝窝下，但显然这种姿态更令人觉得羞耻！迦尔纳挣扎着努力想要蜷起身子，无奈他的双手正被一双红色皮革制的手铐拷住，手铐中间不锈钢的链条被挂在铁艺的床栏上。那副手铐是他们交往一周年时阿周那买来的纪念品，并不经常被他们所使用，里面缝着柔软的绒布，使得迦尔纳的手腕不会被锢红或是摩擦受伤。所以，现在的他只能略显狼狈地曲起腿，随着他扭动的姿势真丝的睡裤滑了下来，顽固地缠在他的脚踝上——诸神在上，他讨厌这样！布料滑腻腻的触感让他觉得又痒又难受，这种感觉似乎渗透进皮肤里，刺入骨髓，让他对接下来即将发生的事儿期待而又恐惧。迦尔纳对这种未知所带来的惶恐搅弄着心神，素来波澜不惊的他对自己眼下的窘境感到一丝丝恼火，他偏过头，对蹲在床头在床头柜里翻找着什么的阿周那怒目而视。

“你到底要让我光着屁股躺在这儿多久？”迦尔纳叹了口气，忍不住开口问道。

“我很高兴你已经迫不及待的想要感受我。”阿周那似乎心情很好，他认真的挑选了一下等下会用得到的情趣玩具，然后他站起身把选好的东西一股脑扔在床上，跳蛋、肛塞……品种之丰富令迦尔纳无意识地打了个寒颤。

“机会难得，何况家里没有润滑剂也没有安全套了，所以在我进去这里时……”一边说着，阿周那一边伸手划过迦尔纳雪白的大腿，温热的掌心包裹住迦尔纳因暴露在空气中许久而温度略低的臀肉，修长的中指指尖有意无意地划过那处紧致的小穴入口，在羞恼的迦尔纳试图一脚踢过来之前，他敏捷地攥住了迦尔纳的脚踝，并低下头安抚般虔诚地亲吻着迦尔纳的膝盖，“……我希望你能够变得足够湿……”

阿周那拾起床上的跳蛋，他居高临下地注视着迦尔纳。他一边注视着被自己铐在床头的恋人，一边伸出舌头，将那枚香芋紫色的有线跳蛋舔得湿滑，在卧室床头灯橘色的暖光下闪着淫靡的水光。迦尔纳目视着阿周那的行径，不得不承认，那副画面很是性感，这让他忍不住吞咽了一下分泌过渡的口水，欲盖弥彰地别开视线，可是红透了的耳朵还是出卖了他此时此刻心乱如麻。

不给迦尔纳任何平复心情的机会，那枚跳蛋被打开，马达震动着发出并不算细微的“嗡嗡”声，这让预感到即将发生在自己身上的事的迦尔纳觉得紧张了起来。

——可恶，什么声音小震频快安静无声爽翻天，广告里都是骗人的！这种声音听起来就很恐怖啊……

迦尔纳回过头，用氤氲着湿气、就好似要将那翠色冲出眼眶一般的双瞳死死盯着阿周那手里捏着的那个小东西，看着对方带着一脸人畜无害似的笑容慢慢靠过来。

“我不——”下意识的拒绝还没说出口就被阿周那截断。

“你在说什么啊，这不是你最喜欢的玩具吗？无论用在哪里你都很激动，你看……就好比说，这里~”说着，阿周那拿着那枚小巧的、震动着的跳蛋贴近迦尔纳赤裸的胸膛，刚刚触碰到迦尔纳粉色的乳晕，就听得迦尔纳喉咙里发出幼猫一般的呜咽。

“唔嗯~~”

那樱桃核一般小巧的乳头几乎是以肉眼可见的速度挺立起来，迦尔纳羞耻地闭上眼睛，仿佛这样他就可以自欺欺人地假做自己的身体没有诚实地回应快感。

这可爱的反应令阿周那觉得自己的下半身硬得突突直跳，可是他并不急于逞一时之快，自己的恋人虽然平日里看起来一副性冷淡的德性，但这具身体有多敏感、高潮时又是多么的炙热紧致……这些都只有阿周那一个人知道。

阿周那忍不住轻笑，他执着那枚跳蛋的手指被震得有些发麻，但是在欺负迦尔纳这种事上，所带来的精神满足着实令他欲罢不能，跳蛋开始在迦尔纳胸膛上漫无目的地四处游走，左右两边的乳头都已经挺立着，泛着可口的桃色，通晓迦尔纳所有的敏感点的阿周那乐于得见迦尔纳闭着眼喘息忍耐快感的样子——你看~乳晕附近也好，腋下部分或是肋骨的部分也好，啊！当然也不能放过肚脐周围……这些地方一旦被碰到，迦尔纳就会强忍着、甚至咬着下唇忍耐着不发出那种色情的嗓音，睡衣大敞四开，黑色的丝绸衬着雪白的肌肤，每次碰到好地方时他的呼吸都会变得急促，可以看得出他腹部急促的起伏……

——啊……这真是一副不得了的画面。

阿周那停止了玩弄迦尔纳的上半身，他屈膝跪在床尾，把迦尔纳已经堆在脚踝褶皱不堪的睡裤剥下来甩到一旁，他稍微用了点力气才分开了迦尔纳的双腿——羞赧的迦尔纳并不配合。阿周那玩味地盯着迦尔纳耻毛稀疏、几乎白虎的下体，那根半勃的小东西顶端也是浅浅的薄红色，正羞答答地滴落着透明的前液，床单已经被洇湿了一小块。

“呵……真可爱——”阿周那不错眼地盯着迦尔纳的阴茎戏谑道，“简直就像是独角兽宝宝的角一样。”

不满于自己正在被视奸的状态，并且惊讶于阿周那将自己的阴茎比作那纯洁的、只有在童话里才会出现的生物的角，虽然知道这并非嘲弄，但迦尔纳仍奋力想要夹紧双腿，仿佛这样就能躲避阿周那滚烫的视线。然而他显然忘了阿周那手里“嗡嗡”作响的小东西。对迦尔纳的反抗视若无睹的阿周那将跳蛋的频率调大了一个档，毫不留情地抵在迦尔纳阴茎下两颗圆滚滚的果实般的囊袋下，突如其来的凶猛震动让迦尔纳腰膝发软，他几乎是慌了神差点惊叫出来，敏感的身体加上敏感的器官将快感成倍放大，刚刚还半勃的性器几乎是瞬间升旗，那小东西奋力地挺直身子直指向阿周那，似乎是在宣告主人的兴奋。

“Hello~小家伙——”阿周那轻松架起迦尔纳的双腿到自己肩头，然后他低下头含住了迦尔纳的阴茎。那枚跳蛋也不得空闲，阿周那一边熟练地舔吮着迦尔纳高昂的性器，一边将那枚跳蛋贴着迦尔纳后穴的褶皱一点点地旋了进去，只留下浅紫色的电线还露在外面。

“嗯——阿周那……”被手铐铐在床头无法推拒的迦尔纳难耐地扭动着腰肢，没有润滑剂的润滑，后穴还尚有些干涩，虽说跳蛋尺寸并不算大，但是进入还难免有些困难。迦尔纳只得尝试着努力放松，让跳蛋能够更轻松地进去身体里面。

阿周那不紧不慢，他一边用指尖推着跳蛋进入迦尔纳身体里，一边用舌尖巧妙地擦过迦尔纳阴茎的冠状沟，每次吮吸都让迦尔纳浑身激灵灵地颤抖，随着一波一波快感的袭击，那枚跳蛋也越进越深，阿周那适时地将跳蛋调整为变频模式。

“唔嗯……讨厌、跳蛋——哈啊……”忽轻忽重的震动伴随着阿周那技巧极佳的口活儿，迦尔纳几乎已经完全陷入情潮中，细碎的呻吟已经断断续续从喉咙中溢出，他其实并不讨厌快感，事实上他喜欢和阿周那做爱，并且喜欢骑乘的体位。他只是不喜欢自己无法主宰自己身体感官的感觉。他目光涣散地盯着天花板上的吊灯，被包裹在阿周那唇舌间的欲望突突直跳，他喑哑地呼唤着掌控者的名字，“阿周那——阿周那……”

听到迦尔纳几乎祈求般用饱含渴望和无助的嗓音唤着自己的名字，阿周那胸口满溢着的自得几乎要爆炸开来，他抬着迦尔纳的双腿用力一吸，迦尔纳便攥紧了双拳闷哼一声，然后把精液尽数射进阿周那嘴里。

高潮后的迦尔纳稍微清醒了一些，但依旧目光涣散。他的身体还在回味高潮的余韵，跳蛋还在他屁股里面嗡嗡作响，处于不应期的迦尔纳脱力地蜷着双腿和脚趾，他的双手长时间被束缚在脑袋顶上，挣扎拉扯有些酸痛，现在他像一只被拔了爪子的猫一般，整个人蔫蔫的。

阿周那悠哉悠哉地将精液吐在掌心里，盯着迦尔纳涣散的翠色双瞳笑道：“还说自己讨厌跳蛋，但是你这反应分明是喜欢得很啊，只是跳蛋而已，就已经受不了了吗？”

“……”迦尔纳张了张嘴，却是什么也没说，他后脊梁出了一下子汗，浸透了睡衣，刚刚的澡几乎可以说是白洗了。他努力抬起头，看到阿周那正把他刚刚射出来的东西涂抹进他的小穴内，柔软的内壁乖巧贪婪地挽留着阿周那的手指，随着手指的进出，震动的跳蛋时不时又被顶向迦尔纳最敏感的地方，从尾椎出升起酸麻的快感令迦尔纳觉得无可奈何地渴望，他不否认他想要阿周那，想要他快点进来两个人一起爽完之后他可以重新去洗澡然后睡觉。迦尔纳的欲望重新慢慢抬起头，他皱着眉头不加掩饰地盯着阿周那裤裆里隆起的性器的形状，盘算着接下来进入自己的大概应该就是阿周那那根粗大的——

“别用那么饥渴的眼神盯着我迦尔纳，你不知道你现在露出的是什么样的表情对吧？”显然今天阿周那并不同往日一般急色，他在床边抓过什么，献宝一般展示给迦尔纳看，“别急，我们不是还有别的玩具吗~”

——那是一枚铅灰色的金属肛塞，与一般的肛塞不同的是，那上面还有着一团白色的绒呼呼的毛球，显然是做成了兔尾巴的情趣设计。

迦尔纳皱起了眉，他记得这个玩具，去年复活节他同一篮子巧克力蛋一起收到这个时并没有很开心，而阿周那搂着他哄骗他说想看他扮作小兔子，如果没记错的话还有个配套的耳朵……迦尔纳暗自祈祷至少那可笑的垂耳兔兔耳并不在今晚他们的游戏范围之内，但是很不幸，幸运之神并不垂青于他，那兔耳被阿周那毫不留情地卡在了他脑袋上，特殊的垂耳设计挡住了迦尔纳的眼睛，他摇晃着脑袋把那对儿碍事的兔耳甩开，一脸生无可恋。

“今晚的绑架者显然不知道怎么让你更加好看。”阿周那合掌满意地注视着自己的“作品”。“穿着花店工作时的制服可不是什么适合拍卖会的好主意，对此戈尔德先生称得上的业余了，你说对吗我的小兔子？”

“……”迦尔纳无声地叹了口气，暗自腹诽自己的恋人的性癖。“我们……就不能赶紧做完吗？”

“不——行——”阿周那恶劣地攥着兔尾巴肛塞抵在迦尔纳的穴口，“因为我还没有玩够~”

金属的肛塞带着一丝凉意被缓缓推入迦尔纳紧致的小穴，被塞满的感觉非常奇怪，迦尔纳甚至有一瞬间感觉自己像是在生蛋，但是当那枚肛塞和埋在他体内的跳蛋亲密接触时，他就像是被电击一般弓起了背。

“啊啊~~不……好奇怪……撞在一起了——”

被医用硅胶包裹着的跳蛋表层柔软，高速的振频撞击着那枚兔尾巴肛塞，肛塞竟然被撞得在他穴内震动了起来，软绵绵的尾巴球被震得在小穴外面微微颤抖，竟然真的像一只抖动着尾巴的小兔子了。尾巴上柔软的毛毛搞得迦尔纳痒得难受，他难耐地屁股磨蹭着床单，因为手臂被束缚住而没法自己动手去纾解这令人备受煎熬的折磨，兔耳朵可怜兮兮地耷拉在他脑袋上，让这个平素一副清冷表情的青年此刻看起来狼狈又情色。

“阿周那……不要了，停下来好不好？”被色情的玩具玩弄得眼里蓄起泪花的迦尔纳忍不住开口请求对方的爱怜，他张口像是涸辙之鱼一样喘息着，然而此时阿周那并没有听见他的请求，他正注视着迦尔纳祈求时张开的嘴，在这个角度他得以看见迦尔纳粉嫩的舌尖和口腔内壁，也许等下自己可以让迦尔纳用这甜美的嘴巴给自己口交……

阿周那裤裆里的阴茎已经硬得在抗议自己所受的冷落了，它支着小帐篷，把阿周那的西裤顶起一个可观的形状，他眯着眼睛，观赏着恋人狼狈受难被跳蛋和肛塞双重侵犯的表情，露出了愉悦的笑容。

——啊啊，没错，这样才是符合地下拍卖会里拍卖美人儿的标准。被束缚着，被注视着，狼狈地被情色的玩具侵犯着屁股，露出被情潮浸溺的表情，只属于我阿周那一个人……

也许已经可以了。看着迦尔纳快被快感折磨到两眼翻白的样子，阿周那猜测他应该已经被开发得足够湿软，应该可以容纳自己的阴茎了。他伸出手，拔掉那枚兔尾巴，金属的肛塞离开迦尔纳湿漉漉的小穴时甚至发出了清晰可闻的“啵”的一声。这让迦尔纳羞耻得闭上了眼睛而阿周那却笑出了声。

裤子拉链解开来，那根尺寸可观的阴茎终于得以舒展，阿周那舔了舔嘴唇，架着迦尔纳的腿，扶着那根黑黝黝又粗又大的东西磨蹭着迦尔纳的穴口。

“说你要我进来——”他居高临下看着自己美丽的恋人，然后腾出手挑了挑迦尔纳被铐住的手腕，“说了我就把这个解开。”

迦尔纳直视着他的眼睛，他声音就像雨打在窗棂上一样轻：“阿周那，我想你进来……”

“好孩子。”俯身亲吻了迦尔纳的额头，阿周那解开了迦尔纳手上的束缚。然而刚刚缓解手臂上的酸痛还没有2秒钟，迦尔纳突然眼神一利一巴掌带着风就袭过来。阿周那似是早有准备地闪身一躲，眼疾手快顺势抓住迦尔纳的手腕，把还埋在迦尔纳体内的有线跳蛋开到最大档，直接抬腰操进他屁股里。一切都如同早已经深谙这个套路一般，电光火石一气呵成，被突然狠狠操干的迦尔纳立刻腰身一软，就像是一滩水一样化在阿周那怀里，他喉咙里发出粘腻又不似平时那般冷清的娇媚音色。

“啊——啊~~阿周那……阿周那——跳蛋、还在里面……”迦尔纳环着阿周那的脖颈，前几日刚刚被修剪过的指甲并没有给阿周那的脖子造成什么太惨烈的抓痕。

——是了，这家伙就算被搞得如此狼狈也绝对不会放过一个报复我欺负他的机会，这才是迦尔纳。

阿周那凶狠地直接顶进迦尔纳身体的最深处，连带着震动的跳蛋一起，酥麻感和突然被紧致的穴肉包裹住的感觉让他发出一声低吼。

“都这样了、还在、试图反击吗？”紧致的内壁像是活物一般饥渴地吮吸着阿周那的肉棒，跳蛋的震动让里面的穴肉不停地紧缩，他每一下顶弄都把跳蛋撞进迦尔纳身体里更深的位置，连接着跳蛋的电线仅剩下短短一截还留在外面。

迦尔纳没有回答他，只是更紧地环住他的脖子，炙热的气息喷在阿周那颈侧，那根被恋人戏谑地称赞可爱的阴茎磨蹭着阿周那的衬衫，在上面涂抹上暧昧的湿痕。被在一个毫不留情的挺进后，迦尔纳浑身痉挛着，颤抖着被插射了。高潮时他一口咬在阿周那的肩膀上，引得对方一声闷哼，然后他就被填满了，肚子里面咕噜咕噜被射进去好多。

高潮之后的阿周那关掉了跳蛋的开关，但他还是恋恋不舍地埋在迦尔纳身体里不肯出去，搂着迦尔纳细瘦的腰身亲吻他带着细密汗珠的额角。高潮过后疲惫的迦尔纳动了动酸痛的手臂，摸到两人结合处，扯着跳蛋的电线试图就这样把那小东西拔出来。

“别……我劝你不要。”阿周那赶忙捉住他的手，拉着那只又有点火之势的手来到自己唇边，细细亲吻着迦尔纳每一个指尖，“你这样乱动我可不保证不会立刻再硬起来，再来一次我是没关系，你怕不是就要错过家族酒会了。”

“既然这样你就快点拔出来啊——”迦尔纳用另一只空着的手捏着阿周那的耳垂轻轻揉着，力道危险却又有种亲昵的意味。

“我不要，你里面好温暖……”说着，阿周那孩子气地用脸颊磨蹭着迦尔纳的胸膛，懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，“要不我们就这样睡觉吧？”

面对年下的恋人少见的耍赖和撒娇，迦尔纳瞬间没了脾气。他让阿周那靠在他怀里，盯着他头顶的发旋轻轻叹了口气。

“阿周那……”

“——嗯？”

“我想去洗澡。”

“我们两个一起？”

“我们两个一起。”

两日之后，家族酒会上，一切都在顺利进行。

迦尔纳身着阿周那选给他的西装，披着红色的外套，甚至还被抓去弄了头发。他面带倦色，这两日家里补充了新的安全套和樱桃香型的可食用的水溶型润滑液，显然阿周那拉着他一起尝试过了。在和一些家族关系密切的宾客打着招呼过后，他就闪到了屋子的角落，默默往嘴里塞着一些精巧的小甜点，看着阿周那带着营业性微笑周旋不同的宾客之间，见人说人话见鬼说鬼话。

“啊~你在这里啊迦尔纳。”身材娇小的紫发女性手里拿着香槟走向迦尔纳和他打招呼。

“海伦娜，好久不见。”迦尔纳礼貌地向眼前的女士致意，并将手里装满点心的托盘递给对方。

“不了，减肥中。”海伦娜将手中的饮料一饮而尽，俏皮地向迦尔纳眨眨眼。“阿周那还是不让你吃甜食吗？每年的酒会你都会背着他躲在角落里胡吃海塞，我可是都知道哦~”

“只是偶尔而已，阿周那说我吃甜食太多会蛀牙。”迦尔纳促狭地看了看盘子里点心。“更何况我也不太擅长进行人际交往，人和人之间真的可以通过语言互相理解吗？”

“啊~我知道你向来不喜欢这种社交场合，但是也没办法嘛，毕竟阿周那以后是会成为‘教父’的男人啊。不过话说回来啊，今年的宾客是不是比往年要少啊？”

“……”吞下一块法式甜饼，迦尔纳回答道，“也许他们需要集体看牙医也说不定。”

“哈哈哈哈那是什么意思啊~难不成他们会集体牙痛吗？”女孩开朗地发出笑声。

“嗯——”迦尔纳想着昨日阿周那一脸笑容带给他一袋用红色天鹅绒袋子装着的臼齿，说是那些绑架他并试图拍卖他的人的赔礼道歉。他沉吟了片刻，又将一块巧克力塞进嘴里，“是什么意思呢……”

 

—FIN—

 

 

FT：  
*其实乙醚做迷药迷晕人这种事挺不现实的，乙醚属于吸入性麻醉药，且早在80年代就被先进麻醉药代替，21世纪了，见仁见智吧请不要太当真。  
*没参加过拍卖会，对于黑拍卖的感觉把控不太好，灵感其实是来自于猫头鹰法庭，只不过法庭面具长得超级他妈的奇怪还是多米诺面具比较适合参加拍卖美丽的青年……  
*分镜式写作，有机会带你们参观我的脑子。  
*还愿拉二，感谢周杰伦，感谢发如雪。  
*8月末拖到3月初真是抱歉……【土下座】


End file.
